


Kiss the Girl

by DyliciousNuggets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Oral Sex, RPF, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyliciousNuggets/pseuds/DyliciousNuggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen is Dylan O'Brien's personal assistant. Their professional relationship turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just running with this idea.  
> Story is still developing in my mind.  
> Unlike Jeff Davis, I'll take suggestions lol  
> But really, Jeff Davis is a genius.  
> I was thinking of going back and forth between Carmen and Dylan's POV.  
> Not sure yet. Ideas?

" _Carmen!_ I need a venti half-skinny, half one percent, extra hot, split quad shot latte with whip for the group meeting in ten" Jeff Davis told me walking by quickly. I barely had time to embed in my mind his exact order. Okay, so there was a writers meeting in ten minutes, or so I thought, which I needed to drive farther than necessary to the nearest Starbucks. We were shooting in a dessert-like site which was unbearably hot. I quickly ran to my car and proceeded to make the drive, cranking up the air conditioning in the process.

I never thought this would be my job. Running errands for the crew and getting to know some of the most established and sought after directors and writers. I worked my way from the ground up, staying as positive as I could. But life in Tinsel Town can do a number on anyone. I caught my lucky break when Teen Wolf rolled around. I figured it was just another job, but it has been so much more. The cast, crew, and even the fans are so wonderful. Something like this doesn't happen very often.

I went up to the Starbucks counter and placed an order, even adding a grande caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino with whip. I took off my Ray Bans and stuck them on top of my brown locks; a gift from one of the cast members.

After ten minutes, I had carrying cases of ten lattes plus the special order being put in my car and driving back to set. Once I had arrived, I stood outside my car, looking at my seat, wondering how I would carry all of these to the meetings.

"Here I am to the rescue!" Danny, one of the intern production assistants grinned as she rolled a cart.

I gave her a giant hug. "Thank you!"

"But, why are you fetching coffees for everyone? That's my job" she teased.

"I was within earshot so I got tasked with the job" I said handing her the different coffees. I rolled the cart into the meeting, which turned out to be a brief table read to go over the changes in one of the last couple of episodes. I placed the coffees next to each person's name plate, trying not to spill anything. Lastly, I placed the grande caramel ribbon crunch frappuccino in front of my boss' name tag: Dylan O'Brien.

He grinned when he saw the drink and looked up at me. "Awesome!" he said overly thrilled and took a giant gulp. "Jeff, you forgot she's not a production assistant. She's my _personal_ assistant" he playfully reminded him.

Jeff Davis grinned and apologized, thanking me for the coffees.

"It's alright. Just helping where I can" I smiled.

Oh yeah, did I mention? I became Dylan's personal assistant towards the end of season 1, once things began to pick up for the cast. I stepped down in my production assistant duties and began running errands for each cast member for whatever they needed. Until Dylan called dibs and everyone else had to hire their own. He doesn't have any outrageous needs, but I do make sure his trailer is stocked full of snacks. As of recently with his filming of The Maze Runner, I've been providing him with healthy things. Sans the Starbucks drink I just bought.

I sat in the corner going over small details in my phone and checking on his twitter feed. Dylan does his own twitter, but I try to pick out special things that fans tweet that he might enjoy.

When the meetings wrapped, I caught up with Dylan at the door. "It's a scorcher out there" I told him with a smile.

"Carmen!" he said enthusiastically and wrapped his arms around me. "I know, right?! Jeff's going to be out of a whole cast if he doesn't do something" he laughed.

There was something about those brown eyes with the hazel sparkle in them that always melted my heart whenever I looked into them. "Here's your water bottle. Don't die out there or I'd be out of a job."

Dylan took the bottle and laughed before pretending to melt as he walked out of the room. "I'm melting! _Melting!_ "

I shook my head and laughed before going to stand out of the way as he climbed onto the school bus to do his scenes with Tyler.

* * *

After a grueling shoot in the sun, it was finally cooling off as the sky began to dim.

"Hey! Me and Holland are going to grab some dinner. Want to come?" Crystal asked me. They were both so sweet and we had become awfully close.

"Yeah, sounds great" I said as Dylan nodded and followed in pursuit.

When we got to the restaurant, I could tell Dylan was hungry because he was completely silent as he looked at the menu. The chef in front of us with the giant open grill would help get him into the spirit of things. I giggled watching him as I scanned it myself. After eating, Dylan was finally full of life and joining in the fun. I excused myself to the ladies room as Crystal followed me.

"I'm really glad you guys came tonight" Crystal said to me outside of my stall.

"Yeah, thank you. I was starving!"

"So...you still like working for Dylan?" she asked all nonchalant.

I was onto her; instantly. "Totally. I'm not quitting anytime soon."

"Yeah. But I mean...Do you like Dylan...more than a friend?" she asked.

I flushed and came out of the stall, washing my hands before looking at her. I tucked some hair behind my ear before answering her. "It's kind of hard to like him more than a friend, when our relationship is completely professional. I go to the events with you guys and do the errands. I mostly see him at work" I answered.

"That's such an interview-like type answer" she teased me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "He's cute, yes. The whole friggen cast is beyond gorgeous!"

Crystal had this look in her eye as a bigger smile appeared on her face. "Would you be interested?"

"I don't know him all that well on a different level" I replied honestly.

She nodded and grinned, hiding her smile with her hand before running out of the bathroom back to the table.

I laughed and followed. When I began approaching the table, I saw that everyone was talking.

"I'm trying! It's not like-" Dylan was saying before Holland shushed him up as I got closer and everyone was staring at me.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing Dylan who was finding his silverware too amusing.

"Just...talking about..." Crystal started before looking at Holland to help her out.

"We just wanted to...surprise you with..." Holland started as she began looking around the restaurant to get ideas.

They were great actors, but not the best liars when it came to real life. I still loved them, though.

Dylan looked at the girls who nodded before getting up to leave.

I looked at them confused before Crystal gave me a small smile that told me everything would be ok.

"San Diego ComiCon is coming up. And my publicist can't make it. I'm practically done with The Maze Runner and I'll be done shooting for a few month of Teen Wolf, so there's really no point in her managing my behavior" he said.

"Because you're such a bad boy" I teased, ruffling up his hair.

He looked into my eyes, giving me this look that shot straight to my heart. That small, goofy grin that was barely showing was oh, so cute. Like a small puppy. Okay, maybe I lied to Crystal. I did really like Dylan. I had grown to know him over the past couple years. He's a great guy. But it was frowned upon for actors to date their helpers/handlers.

"I'd really like it if you came with me. You don't even have to think of it like a job. We can take off and go see the booths and everything" he said.

I covered my mouth, shocked. "That would be amazing, Dylan!" I said happily and threw my arms around him. He hugged me back, giving me one of the best hugs ever. Over his shoulder I could see Crystal and Holland outside the window watching.

I was in on their plan. They both gave me a thumbs up and pretended to make out with each other. I pulled back from the hug and got up from the table with him.

We got back into the car and drove back to the set for the night scenes of _Motel California_.


	2. Faster than the wind, assionate as sin ending so suddenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trying something new, kind wanted to get inside Dylan's head.**  
>  I mean, who wouldn't?!

**DOB POV**

I tossed my keys on the counter and fell into the couch. Within ten seconds, Tyler Posey was using his key to enter the condo. He had shipped all of his things to the condo from Atlanta, where I thought we'd be staying together for the new season. But since his girlfriend lived in LA as well, they got their own place. I was a little bummed at first, but it wasn't like I never got to see him. I practically lived with him on set.

"Hey Pose" I said as I put my hand up so he'd see me.

"Hey bro. Just here to get some more boxes" he said as he disappeared into the room where we had stored them. He walked back and looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "You look like you ate a bad burrito".

He laughed and shook his head. "Nah man. I just..." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting down next to me. "I'm going to propose to Seana".

"What?! Really? For real?" I asked sitting up.

"Yeah, I've got the ring and everything. Just gotta do it when the time is right."

"Congrats man" I said patting him on the shoulder. "I applaud you giving up your freedom" I teased before he pushed me back into my laying position on the couch.

Tyler kept staring at me, causing me to sigh. " _What_?!" I asked.

"Crystal texted me" he said with a big grin upon his face, shaking his phone back and forth.

I knew this was coming.

"Dude, wake up out of your funk. Britt is gone! Be single, or...go for the girl that means something to you. That inspires something deep within" he said clutching his hands over his chest.

I laughed."Taking advice from your character?" But he was right. After Britt and I broke up, it had been rough. We had a lot of fun. I believed it was real. I didn't want to think of the potential factor if she could have been using me for more fame. At times I really missed her, but I knew I had to move on. Especially after my Twitter followers made it abundantly clear that she had unfollowed me. That hurt the most. Carmen was still around. I never displayed my feelings, but somehow she knew and she started leaving me little treats in my trailer: cupcakes, sushi, candy, etc. to help cheer me up. I also didn't want to think if she had become jealous of Carmen. Women made things so complicated.

"You'll still be my best friend, Pose" I said. "Even if your advice sucks."

"You just need to get laid before you go crazy. Well, see you in the morning" Tyler said, patting my leg before getting up. He grabbed his boxes, left his spare keys on the table, and left. The condo was now eerily quiet. I already missed having him bustle about the kitchen making some food or filming some crazy new Vine video.

I put my arm over my eyes to block out the overhead light. I was too lazy to get up. I had only managed to have foot on the ground and one propped up.

" _Dylan O'Brien_!" the panel host called before I walked out and waved to the crowd. There was so many people. I sat down and took my seat. I kept kicking into something and looked down under the table to see Carmen there. I have her a puzzled look."What the hell are you doing down there?" I laughed.

"They had me fixing the cords for the mics" she replied. She was so cute with her dark brown eyes. "You look stressed babyyy..." she purred.

I had never heard her speak like that. "Wha-?" I asked trying to figure out what was going on. She quickly pulled at my pants and unmatched my belt, quickly retrieving my member.

I looked up at the crowd that was oblivious and my cast mates beside me who were in a world of their own. "Carmen..." I said before I felt the pleasurable sensation of her lips on the tip. I closed my eyes and my body relaxed. I opened them to have everyone staring at me, wondering what my answer would be. "I-I'm sorry. What were we saying?" I asked as the group erupted into laughter.

"They asked how it felt" the host panel repeated.

"How what felt?" I asked, almost somewhat annoyed I was being asked questions while trying to enjoy the most amazing experience with a beautiful girl that no one was seeing.

"To be in love with a girl, but you only keep making things platonic with your mannerisms by never making a move. Which means, she'll overlook you and begin a relationship without you as her other" he said.

I was having difficulty breathing as I was reaching my moment. "Wh-what? Ooooo...!" I moaned as I hit it; feeling the energy drain from me as I came. I glanced down to see Carmen licking her lips seductively.

I woke up with a jump before sighing loudly and putting my head back on the armrest. " _FUUUUUUUUUCCKKK_!" I cursed loudly. Posey's talk had gotten to me. Even the girls from earlier. They saw the way I looked at Carmen. Everyone did, but her. San Diego ComiCon was right around the corner. I had to make her see that I saw her for more than just my personal assistant. And I seriously needed to have sex.


	3. Tell me who's been tending your garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This story is mainly from Carmen's POV unless stated otherwise.**

I sat on the couch in an oversized t-shirt and panties with a blanket over my legs as I caught up on some old recordings. Night shifts made it hard because that's when all of the tv shows aired.

I sipped my cup of tea as a million thoughts were running through my head about Dylan. Maybe starting off slow and being better friends would be a good start. I didn't want to get over my head or anything in case things didn't work out.

I was having a hard time paying attention to Sookie and Warlow's interaction. I shifted more comfortably in my seat.

The blanket rose up on my legs. I was terrified. I had seen the Paranormal Activity movies; I know what happens. I slowly pulled the cover back to see Dylan's head and that goofy grin.

" _Dylan_?! What are you doing in my apartment? In my blankets?!" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful to me" he said softly.

Oh man, there were those eyes in that sweet look that he would always give. He rubbed my legs and looked at them intently. I blushes at the fact that I was only in my underwear, which he could probably see.

"Thank you. But you should be at home. In bed. Resting for the next episode" I told him soothingly. Maybe he was drunk. He didn't smell of alcohol or slur his words.

He looked up at me with a small grin. Before pulling off my panties down my legs.

"Dyl..." I said nervously. Was he seriously doing this right now?

He kissed up my legs on the inner thigh before stopping in the middle. He then delicately kissed me down there. Woah! My breathed hitched slightly, as he began licking around my clit.

"Dylan..." I moaned as my hand went to his soft hair and took a nice grip. I watched him work slowly, before he increased his technique. My body already started spasming as I began nearing my climax. "Dylan!" I moaned loudly, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. He sucked and licked all over my clit.

"Mmm baby" he growled. That set me over the edge. "Oh my God! Oh yes! Yes, Yes! Ahh! Ahh!" I moaned and screamed. I came and felt him sucking me dry.

I slowly opened my eyes, quickly lifting up the blankets over my legs to see no Dylan. I was severely crushing on Dylan. Bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still watching new things from SDCC 2013.  
> And I had to think of what I wanted to happen next.  
> So, sorry for the long wait. I have future chapters written, but I had a tough time with this one.  
> Love the feedback ❤!

I woke up the next morning, quickly remembering my dream about Dylan. It was a great dream, but it had put into my mind and heart something that might not be there: his feelings for me. I showered and dressed before making myself a bowl of cereal and sitting at my counter. My phone vibed on the counter from a text message. I reached across for it, seeing it was Dylan. Maybe he needed an errand ran or something.

_Good morning =]_ , I read before smiling. He was too cute.

_Morning sleepyhead ;),_ I texted back before taking another spoonful of my cereal.

_Could you pick me up some sour candy when you come by the set today? =[._ How could I resist? He always asked for the simplest of things.

_You got it :)._ I grabbed my bag and keys before heading out the door and to the nearest mini-mart.

When I arrived to set, I went into his trailer to see him sitting down, going over his lines. His eyes lit up when he saw me. He stood up and wrapped me up in one of his giant hugs.

"You act like you never see me" I giggled. "I have your candy" I said, handing him a pack of sour air heads.

"I just like seeing you...and hugging you" he said with a smile. I would have melted right there. Except it suddenly hit me: my dream from last night. My cheeks went red as I averted my eyes to the floor.

Dylan was eyeing me with a puzzled expression before rubbing my shoulder. "Is it warm in here?" he asked, grabbing me a bottled water from his fridge.

I thanked him and took a sip. He looked really good in his jeans, Addidas sneakers, black t-shirt with a red flannel button up opened. I needed to remember to thank the wardrobe department.

"I hear them calling you to set. Break a leg" I grinned before watching him head off. I followed him after a few minutes to watch his scene. He was with Tyler at the animal clinic set. Dylan had put Tyler in one of the animal cages and was taking pictures of him.

"Alright, guys. Let's get to work" Jeff Davis said with a grin on his face. You couldn't help but fall in love with those two. Dylan's eyes caught mine which suddenly sped up my heart. Stupid dream was messing everything up. Jeff Davis called action and the boys went to work.

"Scott, I can't...I can't lose both my parents. Not both of them" Dylan said delivering the lines, even tearing up a little. His performance was always so moving, especially when he got deep into character like this moment. After Jeff Davis called cut, I glanced down at my phone before looking back up at him. Both he and Tyler were looking right at me with a serious expression. It caused my heart to panic. What was going on? Tyler then did a goofy smile and waved before pretending to be behind bars and freaking out. I laughed, shaking my head at his silliness.

I walked back to Dylan's trailer to have him come in and sit down on his couch.

"You did great" I grinned. "How do you put yourself in those dark places so fast?" I asked, taking another sip of my water.

He was silent for a moment before looking at me. "I just think of something really, really heartbreaking. Like Tyler still not watching Star Wars" he grinned.

I almost spit my water out from laughing.

"Hey, why don't we all get together and watch it at my place tonight? It'll be nice to get together before the crazy storm of ComiCon" he suggested.

I nodded. "That sounds like fun. I'd love to" I smiled.

I let Dylan do his thing on set today, just fading into the background unless he needed something. He walked me to my car on set and gave me a hug, genuinely excited to see me later tonight. I got an insanely amount of butterflies in my stomach during that hug that seemed to last forever. I needed to keep my head on straight.

I walked through my front door, showered and changed into some dark jeans, and a simple camisole. I did my makeup and curled the ends of my hair. Dylan usually saw me slumming it up on set; I wanted to show him that I could look put together. Nothing fancy or over the top, just natural. I grabbed my bag and left, heading to his condo.

I pushed the intercom button at the gate. It was nice he lived in a gated area. I could only imagine how the press would trash his lawn or something. Did his condo even have a lawn? I was greeted but an overly loud "CARMEN!". It made me giggle.

"In the flesh. Now open up" I grinned.

"Use the force, young Skywalker" he quoted.

"As you wish, master" I said, rolling my eyes. The gate opened and I drove on through. He opened the door to greet me. He looked hotter than ever. Oh, there goes my emotions that I tried to keep bottled up.

"I ordered some takeout" he said motioning to his kitchen counter. He sat next to me as we ate.

"You look really nice, Carm" he said. It was his nickname for me. But the way he said it, it was so soft and delicate sounding on his lips. It made my heart speed up.

"Thanks. And it's nice to see you have better fashion sense than Stiles" I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I continued eating.

"Everyone...bailed" he said looking at me.

"That's a shame. At least we'll have some fun" I said looking back at the food.

He nodded before going over to his tv and starting up the Star Wars movie. I put my food away and sat down on the couch, where he soon joined me with his arm across the back of it and one leg crossed over the other. Both of my legs were cradled against me as we watched the screen. Anyone would think that his arm across the back of it was some sort of ploy, but it was just Dylan being comfortable.

"She seriously just cut his balls off" Dylan said laughing. "Wow..." He was referring to the scene where Anakin was following Padme as she discussed future plans and diplomacies and she shot all of his ideas down and said he wasn't a master Jedi yet.

"But, she's right. But aren't they so cute?" I said. "I used to have the biggest crush on him."

"Yeah? I could see that. But, you're too cute for him."

I turned to look at him. "Oh, really? This coming from a guy that can get any girl he wants now?" I laughed.

He smiled softly and shook his head. "Not any girl...". There it was again! The way he said it and was looking at me. His eyes darted down to my lips as he leaned in closer to me.

"Dyl..." I whispered as my heart sped up. His lips softly touched mine, before I parted my mouth to let him in; to let him know it was ok. His arm on the back of the couch was now on my back, holding me as he slowly leaned me back onto his couch. My hands felt his cheek and down his chest to his now amazing stomach. The kiss was amazing. It was slow and passionate, but soft and gentle. Then, his phone had to go off to that awful ringtone. _She got a big booty, so I call her Big Booty!_

Dylan sat up to get his phone as I sat up to fix my camisole. I ran a hand through my hair as I began to process what just went on. Something on his phone had him fixated. "I should go" I said, holding my arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten carried away" he said quickly placing his hand on my thigh.

"No, it wasn't that. That was...really great. We just have an early morning call, remember?" I said, standing up and grabbing my bag. He followed me to the door.

"Would you...want to do this again?" he asked. He looked so scared, as if I might say no. Dylan would make the greatest puppy in the world.

I nodded. "Yeah. Maybe next time we could watch something not so nerdy" I teased.

"Hey! You loved it!" he laughed before wrapping me up in his arms. He kissed my cheek before letting me go. I walked to the car and got in, seeing him wave me goodbye before shutting his door.

I drove home and then laid in my bed, processing _everything_. It was amazing. _He_ was amazing. Everything was beginning to be perfect.

* * *

**Dylan POV**

After Jeff had yelled cut, Tyler turned to me privately. "Dude, there was something different in your eye. Where were you? Just now" Tyler asked.

"Just thinking" I answered vaguely, still in that place.

"Come on. What's up?" Tyler probed. He wasn't going to give up. He was worried about me.

"I thought...I thought of if I was to lose Carmen. Alright? She means so much to me. More than what her job entails. But I can't figure out how to break that barrier without freaking her out or something" I said with a sigh.

"Invite her to spend some one on one time. That's how you get to know someone" he said turning to look at Carmen.

I turned to look at her too. Even just doing a simple task of being on her phone, probably reading her email, made her look so beautiful. The sunlight on her hair...woah. I was in deep. She looked up at us as we continued looking back. Thankfully, Tyler diverted the attention and made it seem like nothing.

Between all of the advice from Crystal, Holland, and now Tyler, I wasn't sure what to do. Holland had the idea of inviting her to ComiCon, which was a good idea. But that was still a ways away. I needed to do something now. Crystal said that girls loved to be texted throughout the day, to know that they were on your mind. I think Carmen liked it. Or maybe I screwed it up. And now Tyler suggested a date.

"Just invite her for a movie, but make it seem like everyone is coming. That way there's less pressure" he grinned, like he knew it all.

I sighed, "What if she doesn't want to?"

Tyler laughed. "You're her boss. Fire her."

I gave him a _you're an ass_ look before heading to my trailer. I was surprised to see Carmen already in there. She quickly wanted to know about my methodology of acting. I'd be a fool to tell her the truth, that she was behind a lot of my inspiration. That's when I dropped the bomb on her, asking her to my place for a movie. I tried to act as if it wasn't a big deal, but on the inside, I was panicking. I _really_ wanted her to come over and spend some time with her.

The day went by quickly, as all I had on my mind was what could happen tonight. I told her I couldn't wait to see her before driving home and quickly cleaning up. I didn't realize how messy I had been the past couple of weeks with all of these night shoots. I showered and changed into something comfy: dark wash jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt. I made sure my hair was extra messy to perfection. I couldn't remember the last time I had spent so much effort on my look...and then it hit me. Britt. Britt Robertson aka my last girlfriend. I was on and off with her so much, I could barely remember if we were together or not most of the time. This time we were off. Posey told me I should move on or at least distract myself, and I guess this was his way of helping. I don't know. Everyone had their rumors and suspicions about us, but I knew what was real and what wasn't about Britt. And that's all that mattered. I ordered Thai food takeout as I waited for her to come by. For a while, I didn't think she was coming. She was normally on time and it was three minutes past eight o'clock. I began to worry.

I went to my phone which was making a special ringing tone to signal someone was at the gate. She had the cutest voice. I gave her a Star Wars line that she followed through with as the password to come in. But when she called me master, I almost lost it. I'm so glad she didn't see the look on my face. I practically had a boner right then and there. I hung up and set up some last minute things. I greeted her with a hug. Her boobs felt amazing against me. The thoughts were in my mind again as I pulled back and showed her the food. I was relieved that she didn't get upset that everyone had bailed. Her positive attitude about everything was what drew me in to her. In a town where everyone is a shark and an industry where it's dog eat dog, it was nice to have someone around that wasn't phased about it. She helped keep me down to Earth.

I started up the movie and joined her on the couch, putting my arm around the back of the couch which slowly made it's way to around her shoulder. When she mentioned she had a crush on Anakin, I became slightly jealous. Why couldn't she see me? I was right here. She was too good for him anyways. Here she thought I really could get any girl I wanted. I wish that were true. Because I probably would have married Selena Gomez by now. My heart sped up as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The way her hair curled softly as the ends and spiraled on around her shoulders. When she whispered my name, I lost it. That's when I kissed her. Her lips were better than I imagined. Soft and moist, with a hint of strawberry. Strawberry lips I could have kissed for days. I leaned her back on the couch, just because sitting and making out often got uncomfortable because someone was always twisted in a weird way. All of my passion was slowly finding it's release within her lips as our tongue swirled together. I groaned softly as her hands went down my chest to my abs.

_She got a big booty, so I call her Big Booty!_ I needed to remember to change that. I reluctantly got up and went to my phone.

_Can we talk? - B._

I stared at my phone and swallowed nervously. What more could she have to say? Besides maybe wanting to rip my heart out even more. I had no clue what to text back. Or if to even text at all.

I heard Carmen stir on the couch and looked at her. I really didn't want her to go, I just wanted to pretend my phone never rang and get back to what we were doing. Had she liked it? Okay, she loved it. Awesome. I walked her to the door, pretty bummed out night had to end already. I watched her leave before shutting my door and staring back at my phone. What the hell was I supposed to do with this now?


	5. Visionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian Bohen said that when Deucalion was blind and called out "Marko", it'd be funny if Dylan popped in and was all "Polo!" Lol  
> I hit writer's block HARD with this chapter. It's getting harder to think of what to add leading up to SDCC. I know what I want to happen then and afterwards, but I'm struggling right now.  
> Also, I may be writing a story mainly in DOB's POV. Something unrelated to this.  
> Look for that to be coming soon!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated =]

**DOV POV**

I went to my room and sat on my bed, still staring at the phone. What the fuck?! How does she just text out of no where? But by now I should be used to this. Britt was always calling things off and on. Maybe I was too nice of a guy to keep taking her back. But she was a lot of fun. And I enjoyed seeing her smile. 

I wanted to listen to Posey and get my head on straight. _Sorry, going to bed. Early shoot. Nigh_ t I texted, still being civil and polite. I pulled off my shirt and kicked my shoes off before removing my jeans and laying in the bed. I couldn't stop thinking about Carmen. I was glad things were starting to move in the right direction.

My alarm blared at me angry red numbers.  _4:30am_. I'd never get use to these long days. I got up and showered, throwing on some jeans and a tshirt with sneakers. Typical Stiles gear, but I wanted to be dressed decent in case I grew some balls and asked Carmen out again. I went downstairs to my car and drove to set. I walked into my trailer and there was already a steaming cup of coffee on my table with a note for me. I walked over and read it.

_Had fun <3 -Carmen_

 I smiled as I re-read it. Ok, so it was short and to the point. And there was a heart. That was important. I took a sip before heading to wardrobe and makeup. I had a lot of scenes with Adelaide Kane today, so she sat beside me in the makeup chair. "We got this" she said happily before sticking her tongue out at me. Clearly, she had already downed her coffee. I was still tired. I gave her a thumbs up before they went to work on my hair.

I walked out, going over my lines with my eyes focused on the script in one hand and doing hand motions with the other. I looked up, almost too late, to see Carmen inches from me. I instantly smiled."Carm! Hey!" I said hugging her. My hand lingered on her as I pulled back. 

"Glad you got the coffee" she smiled.

"Thank you. I've got some scenes with Adelaide before lunch. Then we can talk about Comicon in my trailer while I nap before I eat"

"We can't talk if you're asleep".

"I talk in my sleep" I said before laughing.

"Ahhh...that explains why Posey said you snore."

"I don't snore" I said seriously as she walked away. I shook my head before going to set and doing my scenes.

I went to my trailer and saw Carmen glued to her phone."I appreciate your work ethic" I grinned. She laughed. I loved to hear her laugh. 

"Just doing some light reading is all" she said. I laid on the couch,putting my phone on the counter and looked at her. 

"I've got your pass for Comi-Con" I said.

"That's great!" she said happily. 

"Do you mind staying her? While I sleep. Kinda, gives me this peaceful feeling" I added.

"You like people watching you sleep?"

"Just the cute ones"I teased.

She laughed."Of course". She reached over and moved some hair from my forehead before going back to her phone. 

* * *

**Carmen POV**

 I sat in his trailer, going over how to be prepared for ComiCon and the like. This could really be fun. I glanced up, seeing his phone vibrating off the counter, catching it before it shattered to the floor and woke him up. 

It was a picture of him and Britt, with a kissy lip emoticon attached. I looked over at him sleeping soundly. I wouldn't be _that girl_ ; the one that snoops through the phone. I put his phone back on the counter and crept out silently. I had been there for him through his numerous break ups and make ups with that girl. She was toying with him; stringing him along for a boost in her career. But Dylan, the good kid that he is, refused to believe the bad in people. It was quite cute, but in this moment it was frustrating.

 I saw everyone gathering for lunch and met them at the Craft Foods area. I grabbed a plate and say down across from the girls. Dylan must have smelled the food because he was already walking out of his trailer, running a hand over his sleepy face. When he sat down next to me, I was a little shocked. It may look like a typical work relationship, but maybe this move had more intentions behind it.

 "Are you and Britt getting back together?" I asked quietly, using my fork to push around some of the food. I could feel him looking at me.

 "No. She just started texting me" he said. "Last night-" he began.

 I cut him off quickly."You don't have to explain anything to me. I get it in this industry" I said.

 "Carm, I'm not like these other actors that you hear about. I swear".

I wanted to trust him. I had every reason to trust him. My past heartbreaks were getting in the way again. But it was just like he had said earlier when he delivered his lines: There are details that have been changed based on his perspective of the whole situation regarding him and Britt. The tabloids had a side, he had a side, and Britt had a side. And then there was the truth. I wanted to believe that his side was the truth, that he wasn't an unreliable narrator. But I didn't have the whole story yet. Especially because we haven't talked in detail about it. I mean, should we? It was his life after all. After him staring at me for a moment, he figured that I wouldn't say anything more. He picked up my plate and his once he saw it was empty.

 "Dyl, you don't have to do that" I said.

"No, I _want_ to" he insisted, locking eyes with mine. Ok, he was right. He was the nicest guy. And I shouldn't press him about Britt. I watched him put the food away before sitting next to Hoechlin. They were speaking for awhile, before they both looked at me. It always made me nervous.


	6. Wrap Party

**DOB POV**

After I had placed our plates in the trash, I found Hoechlin eyeing me. It was evident there was something on his mind.

"What's up, buddy?" I asked as I placed my hands on his shoulders before joining his table.

"What's going on with you and Carmen?" he asked quietly.

Only a few of the actors knew about my crush on Carmen. It wasn't official, like I had come out and said it. But, according to Holland, it was apparent in my actions. I decided to be point blank with him.

"I like her...a lot. She's gorgeous and funny and...I just like her. But Britt-" I began saying.

"I don't know about you and your relationships, but I know you've been in a funk for the past couple of months. And lately, I've seen you happier than ever" Hoechlin said, cutting me off and ending with a shrug of his shoulders. "I think you should take a chance on happiness."

"I like you better when you're drunk" I teased with a grin before getting up. Carmen was off walking with Danny, the intern. I would just have to see her at the wrap party.

 

* * *

 

The cool thing about our wrap parties is that it's pretty casual and just a chance for us to celebrate all of our hard work for the season...and to get drunk.

It was about several shots in that me and Tyler started getting really goofy. Drumming our hands on each other's bodies to the music. I happened to glance up, seeing Carmen cross the room, getting ready to take shots with Danny. My mouth stood agape as my eyes followed her.

"Dude, I don't think that's a good idea right now" Tyler told me.

"Why not?" I asked painfully and turned to him with a sad frown.

"Just kidding" he said and began laughing hysterically. I, too, laughed with him before getting up and walking to the bar area. I leaned against the counter, standing next to Danny.

"Hey girls. Having shots are we?" I grinned. "Want a pro to show you how it's done?"

Danny smiled politely before whispering to Carmen and stepping away.

"Hey Dylan. Having fun?" Carmen asked with her amazing smile. She could seriously be a toothpaste commercial model.

"Totes...McGoats" I said, trying not to slur my words. The thought then crossed my mind. I grabbed both of her hands and took her to the side of the venue, where it was at least a little quieter.

"Carmen....I li-"

"Dylan, shhh....You're drunk" she said.

"But I know how-"

She touched her hand gently to the side of my face, gazing intently into my eyes. "Get some rest" she told me.

 

* * *

 

That was the last thing I remember...before waking up with a huge headache. We all had to leave for San Diego within three hours.

"Hair of the dog, right?" Tyler grinned while giving me a plastic cup of what I assumed was his concoction of Gatorade and vodka. I took it gently, taking a sip before putting my head back on the pillow. Hoechlin, Posey, Seana and I were all riding down together. I found it odd that Hoechlin wasn't going to arrive with his girl, Brittany Snow. The guy was pretty private and I assumed he didn't want to be in the tabloids anymore.

After dressing and showering, I brought a bag out to Hoechlin to place into the trunk. We'd be staying one night, due to the amazing after parties. I was thankful we were leaving early so I could make my The Maze Runner panel before the Teen Wolf one. But I was already so exhausted.

We hit the 405, not hitting any traffic, as of yet. "You think TMZ would enjoy these?" Hoechlin asked showing me photos from last night. It was obvious I was plastered. I groaned and layed my head against the window on my pillow.

A horn blarred next to us, causing me to lift up my head. It was the girls: Crystal, Holland, and Carmen. I wish she could have rode with us. But Hoechlin was seriously being a cock block at the moment. I would have booted him in an instant if she wanted to squeeze in the middle. I figured some sleep would do me some good.


	7. San Diego ComiCon 2013

I leaned back in my seat as Crystal did the driving to San Diego. After singing along to top hits from the 90’s, the images from last night were far from my mind. 

“Honey, I think you should cut the boy some slack. They call it liquid courage for a reason” Holland said, acting as a mind reader.

“But, I think he should have told her, not when he was white boy wasted” Crystal chimed in.

“I just want to pretend it never happened. I have to be professional today, remember?” I reminded them as I looked out the window. I could see Holland and Crystal exchanging looks with one another. I just wanted to take things slow.

 

* * *

 

  
The boys were already there when we arrived, already being followed by paparazzi and security. Dylan waved to me before we were all ushered inside and to the back. They were conducting interviews on the TV Guide boat and being their silly selves. Dylan looked extremely tired and like he was hung over. I stepped up to him before taking him aside and digging into my purse.

“Here, put these on. People will just think you’re trying to be Hollywood” I grinned. He instantly transformed into a hot shot movie star, striking poses in front of me which made me laugh.

“I’ll see if Seana can do a touch up or something on your eyes. Not everyone needs to know how much fun you had” I teased. He nodded before being whisked away by Posey to do the interviews. I could have sworn he was falling asleep with the pillows and sun beating down on him. Then, during their break, he got caught up playing Wii with the guys. He was being awfully quiet with me, and I couldn’t help shake a bad feeling. 

I had to remind him about The Maze Runner panel.

“Is everything alright?” I whispered to him as we walked to the panel.

“Yeah. Just, embarrassed by my behavior last night” he said, not making eye contact with me.

This boy was seriously too sweet. “Dyl, it’s alright. Everyone gets drunk and acts crazy” I told him with a smile. When he looked at me, my heart jumped into my throat. 

“Thanks, I’ll remember that when it’s your turn” he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked in with him.

 

* * *

 

  
After The Maze Runner panel, he went directly to the Teen Wolf panel, practically having to run to make it on time.

“Good thing I had all that training” he laughed again. 

“You’ll do great” I told him as I took the sunglasses from him.

As soon as he took the stage, he began to glow. Everyone was always so mesmerized by his presence. 

When the panel host started speaking, from backstage I could see everything. Including Posey whispering to Dylan. Dylan gave his friend a surprised nervous look that was only there for a split second before smiling. I couldn’t understand what was going on. I quickly checked Twitter to see if anyone had updated anything, and received a notification.

_Britt Robertson (Twitter): Teen Wolf panel about to start! Got my front row seat! :)_


	8. Lost for Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending to their SDCC 2013 trip.

No one would have noticed Britt there. She was in complete disguise with sunglasses, a hat, and typical clothing of jeans and a t-shirt. Dylan didn't pay any attention to her, or maybe he didn't know that she was there. After the panel, the cast came backstage, Dylan making a beeline for me. His eyes were locked onto mine and I could tell something was up. He was surprisingly seriously.

"Can we talk?" he asked, making sure there wasn't something else we had to do.

"I don't think we'll get to walk the floor today to look for comics. Security says it's a little too packed" I told him gently.

"Okay, that's fine. But I really need to talk to you." He wasn't letting it go. I couldn't let him walk around with something super important that he needed to tell me. I was worried about him as I nodded and walked over to a corner backstage at the panel so we could talk.

"Britt's here" he told me.

"I know" I told him, not letting anything get to me. Reminding myself not to be the jealous girl of any kind. I didn't do jealousy.

"She wants to talk, but that has nothing to do with me and-"

I quickly cut him off. "It doesn't matter to me what you do, Dylan. If you want to talk to her, by all means, talk to her." I could tell he was starting to get frustrated by the way his nostrils flared slightly.

" _Damnit Carm_. Just let me talk here, alright? I don't want her to affect what this is." His expression softened, almost as if he were pleading with me to not bail on him.

I was speechless, not knowing what to do or say right there.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight. Please. I want it to be a date, if that's okay with you."

All I could do was nod, giving him a smile and trying not to blush.

"Alright," he said smiling before walking off to do some round table interviews. That didn't stop him from giving me a lingering look before sitting down, as I walked into a corner and sat down on the floor to monitor his twitter.

* * *

I was sharing a hotel room with Crystal and Holland, just because it was so hard to hang out with the busy shooting schedules and we wanted to have a sort of slumber party.

" _Carmelita_ , you should wear this!" Holland exclaimed as she held up a tight red fitting dress to herself.

"I think that's a little fancy. I'm not even exactly sure where he's taking me."

Crystal was looking through some jewelry to match whatever Holland would come up with.

Holland frowned before rummaging her clothes, crystal's clothes, and my clothes. "Can't go wrong with a little black dress" she told me, holding up another one. This one was perfect. It had lace detail at the top overlaying a nude mesh material. "And shoes....Crystal, what do you have?"

Crystal retrieved some pumps and some simply earrings, smiling at me as she handed them to me.

After changing into my dinner time clothes, the girls proceeded to do my hair and makeup. They opted for a smokey eye, nude lip, and a fishtail side braid.

There was a knock at the door that made Holland squeal with delight. "I'll get it!" she screamed as she rushed to the door to open it. "Oh, hi Dylan" she said nonchalantly.

"Hey Hol. I'm here for Carmen" he replied.

As I stepped around the corner from the bathroom where Crystal was hiding me for what they deemed would be my "grand entrance", I saw his eyes widen. He was wearing a button up and jeans.

"Don't stay out too late! Or...do stay out late. It doesn't matter. Have fun!" Holland said quickly, carrying more excitement than me and Dylan combined. She shoved us out quickly and shut the door, giggling behind it as I'm sure she was watching through the peep hole.

"You look amazing" he said. I watched his eyes quickly dance over my outfit. He was a sweetheart, trying not to let his eyes linger to wrong in the inappropriate places. He slipped his arm to the small of my back to get us walking to our dinner plans in the adjourning restaurant.

When placing our orders, Dylan ordered some type of lemon chicken gourmet meal, and I chose the wild salmon. He gave me this amused smirk after the waiter left.

"What?" I asked him.

"You're not like other girls. They normally order their salads. I like that about you" he said, still smiling at me.

This caused me to blush as I leaned on the table slightly. He always knew the sweetest things to say.

* * *

 Leaving the restaurant, he slipped his hand into mine, not pulling away when I laced our fingers together. Walking back to the room, I leaned my head against his arm, feeling bubbly from the champagne during dinner. I could tell he was too by the way his cheeks had taken on a small red blush.

"Come back to the room with me" he told me, practically whispering into my ear.

I looked up into his eyes and nodded, as we walked to his room and he let us in.

Rooming with the boys, their clothes were all over the place. Dylan walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, causing me to smile and withdraw my phone for this photo opportunity. I walked over to the bed, poking him before he turned over.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah....yeah" he said, dragging himself up and handing me one of his t-shirts and sweats. "I swear, they're clean" he grinned.

I went into the bathroom to change, coming out and seeing his was still in the same position. I poked him under his arm, causing him to squirm from the tickle spot. Laying on his back, he grabbed my hands and pulled me on top of him.

"You really are beautiful, Carmen" he told me, causing me to turn red. His eyes slowly closed as his hand rubbed my back gently, eliciting a small yawn from me as I laid my head on his chest.

I tried to fight the sleep, not wanting to sleep on him after our date. It dawned on me that this was our first official date. Nothing was rushed, everything was perfect. He was taking his time, and I appreciated that from him so much. The soft thumping of his heart, lulling me to sleep.


End file.
